dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Minute Man Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * General Milton * U.S. , G-2 * Sergeant Antagonists: * Genghis Khan the Second ** his Mongolian Horde * Louie * Mike Other Characters: * Helen * Helen's Boyfriend * 54th Division, U.S.Army Locations: * a lonely mountain harbor, overlooked by an old castle * several big cities in America * U.S.Army Headquarters Vehicles: * Clipper Ship from Asia | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Al Allard | StoryTitle2 = Illyria and the Green Hood | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * General Milton * U.S. , G-2 Antagonists: * * Illyria, Queen of All Spies ** four uniformed thugs * Bismarck Locations: * deserted brewery, in a hidden section of the vast metropolis * a nearby Army camp * big city Items: * Green Hood's Gas Gun Vehicles: * Green Hood's Armored Vehicle | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Al Allard | StoryTitle3 = Boss Donker's and Baron Marz's Blitzkrieg | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Boss Donker ** Slugger ** Joe ** Monk ** Knuckles ** more gangsters * (wears a monocle) Other Characters: * Slippy Locations: * an Army base * a big city ** Tony's Place, Boss Donker's meeting place ** Baggold Bank ** Police Headquarters * Marz's secret hideout and vast underground arsenal, in a stone quarry, reached via a cave Vehicles: * at least four light panzers, gray * at least three monoplanes, red | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Al Allard | StoryTitle4 = Saving the Panama Canal | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * (has no right arm, and wears a monocle) Other Characters: * Pvt John Doe * Pvt Henry Jones * Pvt Marcy Flynn * Pvt Demalle Carlson * Lola Wayne * Captain Wayne Locations: * ** Panama Canal ** secret tunnel on the shore line, a mile from the Canal Vehicles: * S.S. "Eagle", tramp steamer * at least three U-boats * U.S. heavy cruiser | Notes = * Genghis Khan the Second breaks the Fourth Wall in the splash panel, to introduce himself and the story. * Illyria head-konks Jack Weston unconscious with a pistol handle. ** Green Hood's gas-gun crew captain wears a monocle. ** Many civilians die in Green Hood's mechanized gas attack. * Baron Marz wears a monocle, and issues gray infantry uniforms with coal-scuttle helmets to Boss Donker's men. His "European Master" and his nation of origin are not named. ** Many cops are killed, some with bayonets and some with machine guns. ** Baron Marz head-konks Minute Man unconscious with a dropped stone block. * Von Krantz's men knock Minute Man unconscious with a felled tree, but it hits his back instead of his head. * Also featured in this issue of Minute Man were: ** Chubby by Tom McNamara ** "A Thief Comes Home" (text story) by Carl Formes ** Famous Blitzkriegs of the Past: "Genghis Khan and the World's Largest Empire" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Minute Man #2 Winter 1941, entire issue }}